


The One Requirement

by Erisabesu (ErisabesuFic)



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 00:29:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20805515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErisabesuFic/pseuds/Erisabesu
Summary: “If Mihashi had taken the time to think things through, it never would have happened.”  [2008.02.09]





	The One Requirement

“The One Requirement”

♠

If Mihashi had taken the time to think things through, it never would have happened.

The temperature was much hotter down there, the air thick with a sweaty musk that reminded him of seventh grade and duffel bags and closets up high in a sunlit attic. If he’d sat back for a moment, and really considered the details, surely he’d have _balked_ rather than crouch down so low that his view was obscured, his shoulders angled to wedge himself close enough to make contact with nose and breath.

He probably wouldn’t have smoothed his tongue along the grain of cropped hairs as a test, following the leftmost curve until there was enough for both his lips to close around. And he _definitely_ wouldn’t have curled his tongue up and under and stroked back and forth without the signs he relied on so desperately.

A jerk from the waist meant hard and fast. A thrumming tension in the thighs meant high and inside, something to tease and reach for to get ahead in the count. A grinding of the buttocks, a twitch in the lower abs, a tender pulse quickening beneath fragile skin — all the signs were there, right between Abe’s legs the way Mihashi had learned to read them.

Mihashi didn’t think about how they got to this point, or how curved and solid Abe-kun’s cock was, or why he was getting both flushed and horny just having _Abe-kun’s balls in his mouth_. In truth, there was no thinking involved, because there didn’t have to be–

As long as Abe continued to give him signs, Mihashi would nod and deliver. And that’s all either of them had ever wanted.

—

Ω


End file.
